


Between Looking and Seeing

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kneeling, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I'm going to fuck you in front of the mirror, so you can see how pretty you look when you spread your legs for me."
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Between Looking and Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, all! It's been a hot second. I have not forgotten about you, however, nor am I ignoring anyone's requests. I have a little list I am working away at, so if you are waiting on something, please keep an eye out. If you have a suggestion you would like to submit, you can inbox me here, on FF.net or Instagram (HeartEyes4Mariska). Want to submit anonymously? You can do it at my Tumblr -  
> aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide
> 
> Please read and review! If you can, please consider supporting my work on KF - link on Instagram and Tumblr.
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: dirty talk, watching (oneself/partner), mirror play

Sooner or later, it happened to all of them. It was just a fact of the job that wasn't discussed - until it came up, anyway. The Clinical Phase came on, a little at a time, usually early on when starting in SVU, but not always; it wasn't an exact science. For Olivia, it was years behind her, but she still recognized it when it started moving in on Rollins.

  
It had crept in a little at a time, sometimes prematurely ending things while they were still on first base, other times causing full game over before they could finish having sex. Olivia did all she could to keep Amanda from getting distracted and ultimately turned off, but when she was losing the battle in the moment, it got frustrating.

  
They'd had this Date Night penciled into their calendar for nearly a month. They had gone out to a new café, bought a PPV movie on the TV, and come home to Liv's place so Liv could make them a real meal. Everything had been a great success, until Amanda tensed under Liv's kiss at the end of the movie.

  
She pulled back, searching Amanda's blue eyes. “You okay?”

  
“Yeah, I just . . . ” The blonde just shrugged, hoping the ellipses would fill in the rest.

  
“You know, it's been a while, that you've been in this place,” Liv reminded her gently. “Are you sure you don't want to see someone about it?”

  
“Babe, we talked about this,” Rollins replied, irritated, “it'll pass. I don’t want to talk to some shrink about my issues with sex.”

  
Liv backed off, getting up from the sofa and bringing dirty dishes with her to the sink. Feeling guilty, Amanda followed after her a moment later, coming up behind the brunette at the sink and slipping her arms around her waist.

  
“I'm sorry,” she mumbled into Liv's shoulder. “I'm trying, I swear.”

  
Olivia squirted dish soap into the running hot water and put the dishes in. Rollins stayed where she was behind her, and after another minute or two, Liv said, “I have an idea, if you're willing to let me try.” She picked up the drying towel and turned around in the blonde's arms so they were facing one another. “Do you trust me?”

  
Amanda nodded. “Okay.”

  
Liv dried her hands, then took Amanda's and led her into the bedroom, flicking on the light switch. She stepped up to Amanda and softly slid her hands under the bottom of her shirt, then proceeded to lift it up and off, tossing it to the bed. She followed with the button and zipper to Rollins' jeans, getting her to step out of them.

  
“Your turn,” she smiled then, motioning to her own outfit.

  
Amanda laughed and lifted off Olivia's sweater, then helped her out of her own jeans. “Okay, Dr. Phil,” she teased, “here we are – what now?”

  
Liv took Amanda's hand again. “C'mere.” In one corner of the bedroom, opposite the bed, was an oval full-length mirror. She pulled Amanda over so they were standing in front of it, Liv behind Amanda's body. “Kneel down,” she murmured in the blonde's ear.

  
Rollins hesitated, but only minutely, before she knelt in front of the mirror in her bra and panties. Olivia did the same, kneeling behind her, close enough that she could pull Amanda's body back against her.

  
“Now, spread your legs for me.”

  
Amanda's heartbeat fluttered at the request, and she widened her knees, sitting her weight back onto her calves. Liv's right hand curved around the blonde's hip, then slid over the soft planes of her belly.

  
“Now, I'm going to fuck you in front of the mirror, so you can see how beautiful you look when you're spreading your legs for me.”

  
Amanda caught her breath at the words, then murmured curiously, “With my underwear on?”

  
“The underwear will come off if you want it to . . . I want it to be your choice, to _want_ to look.”

  
Rollins could already feel the blood rushing to the lower half of her body, so she simply nodded. Liv tipped her lips to the curve of the younger woman's shoulder, kissing warmly as the hand on her belly rose to the weight of her breasts in her bra. She brought the other hand forward, squeezed both breasts in their bra cups, then pushed her fingers down into them, rubbing roughly over her nipples.

  
“Your breasts are gorgeous,” Liv told her, nibbling at an earlobe. “I love how pale and soft they are, and your nipples are so pink. Do you like when I play with your nipples?”

  
“Mm, yes,” Amanda admitted, desire pulling through her like a string tightening as Liv rolled her nipples between her fingers.

  
“Would you like to see?”

  
The blonde nodded and Olivia pulled her hands back, undoing the bra and tossing it aside. Her hands came back, palming each breast. Liv licked her thumb and forefinger, using them to stroke each nipple to a dark pink point as Amanda’s breathing got heavier.

  
“See? See how pretty you are?” Liv grinned, then let one hand drop to cup Amanda's pussy over her underwear. “I bet you're getting wet for me.” She pressed her fingers into the cotton, sliding over the shape of her cleft, feeling the material dampen as her juices seeped into it.

  
Rollins writhed, groaning softly in the back of her throat.

  
“You know what I love?” Liv whispered.

  
“What?” Amanda asked weakly.

  
“Your clit in my mouth . . . throbbing, under my tongue. I love the way you taste, how pink you are . . . how well you take my fingers,” Liv described, still teasing the length of her finger slowly over damp panties.

  
“ _Ungh_ ,” Amanda moaned, “I love your tongue on me . . . ”

  
“Yeah? Tell me.”

  
“I love how you hum against me, and the sound you make when you slide your tongue . . . mm your tongue – ” she trailed off, blushing as she got embarrassed.

  
Olivia pulled the panties aside and stroked skin on skin. “ _Tell_ me.”

  
“When you slide your tongue up and down . . .between my lips, before you put your tongue in me,” she panted out.

  
“Do you want to see how wet your little pussy is?”

  
Amanda nodded once again, and sat up onto her knees so Liv could help get her underwear off. She kneeled with her legs open wide, trembling slightly. Olivia used one hand to spread Amanda's pussy open, then brought the other hand around and circled her hard clit with a fingertip.

  
“Ohh, see – look how wet and swollen you are,” she purred, “you're beautiful.” The blonde shivered, her head dropping back to Liv's shoulder, her eyes closing. “Look at yourself, Babe,” Liv prodded.

  
Amanda raised her head and looked: her breasts were flushed with nipples hard, and she really did look beautiful, spread open for Olivia the way she was, aching and getting wetter by the minute. She realized that she wanted to see, wanted to watch Liv fucking her.

  
“Liv, please,” Rollins licked her lips.

  
“Please what?”

  
“Make me come,” she breathed.

  
Liv slid one hand underneath Amanda from behind, keeping the other at her clit. She rubbed the sensitive, swollen bud, as she teased her fingers through the dripping furrow of wetness. The younger woman's blue eyes were open, watching intently in the mirror as Olivia's fingers filled her, the feeling thick and exquisite. The position forced her thrusts to be shallow but hard.

  
“What a good girl,” Liv breathed, kissing Amanda's neck, “God, you're get so incredibly wet. I love you.”

  
As she got close, Rollins shook more noticeably in the brunette's embrace. “ _Ohh_ , God, I can hear it – you, your fingers,” she moaned.

  
“Come on and let go for me, Amanda,” Liv smiled, “I want to watch.”

  
The phrase finished it for the shuddering blonde, who fought to keep her eyes open, seeing Olivia watch her as she orgasmed, soaking her fingers.

  
“That's my girl,” Liv praised, stroking her belly as she let Amanda ride it out.

  
When she could, Amanda turned around and kissed the older woman, slowly, soberly. “Thank you,” she said, “I love you.”

  
“Have you noticed,” Liv mumbled, “that I'm still in my underwear?”

  
Rollins laughed. “You are,” she nodded. “Let's fix that.”

  
“Let’s.” Olivia shouted a laugh as Amanda tackled her to the bedroom carpet.

**END**


End file.
